


June 29, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to protect his daughter from a giant tarantula.





	June 29, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell attempted to protect his daughter from a giant tarantula after it injured him and his eyes widened the minute young tarantulas appeared near their protective mother.

THE END


End file.
